Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Matt et Mello prennent des vacances à la Nouvelle Orléans, un étrange prêtre vaudou vient voir le rouquin et lui parle de choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir notamment des sentiments qu'il à pour son ami. Et si grâce à cet homme étrange il se rapprochait….


**Hello everybody**

**Je vous propose un petit One Shot Matt X Mello, parce que ses personnages vont trop bien ensemble tout simplement x)**

**Death Note apartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata**  
**Papa Ghede appartient à la religion vaudou et la citation à la série Grimm**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

De tout temps, la magie à intrigué les hommes, de l'Egypte antique jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chacun de nous c'est un jour posé la question de savoir si la magie existait, si les chasses aux sorcières étaient justifiées. La magie peut se présenter sous différentes formes, de la magie pure comme la manipulation des cartes à ce qui peut paraître magique comme les feux d'artifices mais il y a aussi celle des sentiments, l'attirance que l'on peut ressentir pour une personne au point que cela nous semble irréel. C'est justement ce type de magie qui nous intéressent et étrange ironie du sort nos protagoniste se trouve a la Nouvelle Orléans, capitale du vaudou et des sortilèges en tout genre, aucun lieux n'aurait été mieux approprié. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'ambiance mystique du défilé d'Halloween que commence cette histoire.

\- Matt ! hurla un jeune homme blond en levant la main

Un garçon roux se trouvant un peu loin, se retourna a l'entente de son nom et leva à son tour sa main pour montrer a son compagnon qu'il l'avait vu en lui souriant. Il se rapprocha tant bien que mal en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de gens déguisé qui défilaient en dansant dans le quartier français, une fois devant le blond il lui demanda

\- Mello ! Alors tu as trouvé l'hôtel ?

\- Oui c'est par là, suis moi

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va enfin pouvoir se reposer sans avoir Near dans les pattes

\- J'ai un peu de mal à trouver ça réel avoua Mello

Ses deux garçons étaient des détectives très doué dans leur domaines, ils venaient d'ailleurs de boucler la plus grande enquête jamais ouverte à ce jour portant le nom d'affaire Kira. Ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide de Near un détective un peu plus jeune qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps d'après Mello. Le dénommé Kira ainsi que ses complices étaient tous morts avant d'avoir pu être arrêter mais cela permettait à tout les policiers ayant travailler sur l'enquête de respirer et de reprendre le cours normal de leur vie sans avoir une menace de mort imminente au dessus de la tête. Mello et Matt ayant été blesser durant la phase final du plan, avaient demandé a passer des vacances bien mérité loin de tout, ce qu'on avait pu leur refuser. Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis c'étaient retrouvé à la Nouvelle Orléans pour Halloween. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se nommant Adalind les accueillit chaleureusement, sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'ébènes mais ses yeux étaient verts émeraude, envoutant pensa Matt. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Comme prévu vous avez deux chambre séparés dit elle en revanche la salle de bain est commune

\- C'est parfait dit Mello en se jetant dans le canapé

\- Excusez le ajouta Matt

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas sourit Adalind, j'ai vu pire

Elle tendit à Matt une carte avec les menus proposés par l'hôtel, elle frôla les doigts du jeune homme et se figea.

\- Vous allez bien demanda le rouquin conscient du trouble de la femme

\- Je..oui excusez moi, sans être indiscrète puis connaître votre âge

\- J'ai vingt ans

\- Comment en étant si jeune, pouvez vous avoir le cœur aussi meurtri

Matt la regarda étonné, même Mello avait arrêter ses pitreries et fixait les deux personnes discutant avec grand intérêt.

\- On travaillait avec la police on a frôlé la mort, voilà tout

\- Non dit elle en agrippant la main du garçon, je parlais de quelque chose de bien plus douloureux, je vois clairement qu'il s'agit d'amo...

\- Et bien c'est très gentil la coupa Matt en la poussant vers la porte, je vous appellerai si on a besoin de votre aide bonne soirée

Il claque la porte derrière la jeune femme et respira un grand coup, comment avait elle pu deviner ce qu'il ressentait, ça ne pouvait pas se voir aussi facilement vu l'énergie qu'il dépensait à faire croire que tout allait bien. Il s'estima heureux de l'avoir fait taire mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit le regard interrogatif qu'affichait Mello.

\- Dis donc Matt, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire

\- Mais rien, assura le roux on est dans une ville ou tout les gens se prennent pour des sorciers, elle à surement voulu faire croire qu'elle avait des dons et faire marché le folklore

Matt se rendit compte que le fait d'avoir un ami avec cent vingt de Q.I n'allait pas l'aider à se sortir du merdier dans lequel Adalind l'avait plongé sans faire exprès.

\- C'est étrange répondit le blond, j'aurais juré que ses paroles t'avait ennuyé

\- N'importe quoi se défendit Matt en fouillant dans ses poches, a mince j'ai plus de cigarette je vais en acheter.

Il partit aussitôt, Mello regarda la table et constata que le paquet de cigarette de Matt y était posé, il n'était même pas déballé, intrigué par le comportement de son ami, il le suivit discrètement, Adalind courut vers Matt et sembla s'excuser, elle lui fit signe de la suivre, elle l'amena jusqu'à un bureau ou un homme grand, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un chapeau haut de forme était assis. Mello se rapprocha suffisamment pour entendre sans être vu.

\- Papa dit Adalind à l'homme assis, voici Matt le garçon dont je t'ai parlé

\- Enchanté dit Matt

\- Moi de même je suis Papa Ghede

\- Vous êtes un esprit rigola Matt

\- Oh je vois que tu connais nos esprits, évidemment je ne suis pas le vrai Papa Ghede, je le suis pour Halloween

\- Je comprends mais pourquoi vous vouliez me voir

Papa Ghede tendit un flacon contenant un liquide rouge à Matt qui le prit et le regarda comme si on lui avait tendu une chose extrêmement étrange exempt d'explications. Il demanda au sorcier vaudou ce que c'était.

\- Un philtre d'amour répondit il le plus naturellement du monde

\- QUOI?! Mais que voulez vous que j'en fasse

\- A ton avis rigola Adalind devant la surprise de leur client

\- Vous pensez que j'ai tellement peu de charme et de qualité que je doive avoir recours à ses potions

\- Non bien sur que non dit le baron c'est simplement un atout, Mihael Kheel n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire

\- Ça s'est vrai mais... Attendez une seconde comment connaissez vous son nom

\- Tout comme je connais le tien Mail Jeevas, j'ai un certain don pour trouver les véritables identités des gens qui m'intriguent

Matt le regarda un peu perdu, Mello de son côté ne faisait pas le fier non plus, de un parce qu'entendre quelqu'un donnait votre nom alors que le cachez depuis la naissance c'est inquiétant surtout après avoir failli se faire tuer par Kira qui rappelons le n'a besoin que d'un nom et d'un visage pour tuer. Et de deux parce qu'il venait de comprendre que Matt était amoureux de lui. Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus en se disant que son ami essayerait surement de lui faire boire le philtre.

\- Non merci dit Matt en reposant le flacon

Ce fut au tour de papa Ghede et de sa fille d'être surpris, Mello le fut un peu aussi. Matt semblait triste mais expliqua.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour Mello, depuis des années et ce qui me ferait certainement le plus plaisir c'est qu'il est les même à mon égard mais je sais que c'est faux. Bien sur ce philtre est tentant...

Il respira un grand coup et regarda le flacon, comme si il tentait de se convaincre lui même de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Mais ce ne serait qu'illusion, il me dirait les mots que je veux entendre, aurait les gestes que j'attends de lui mais ils ne les penserait pas et rien que ça, ça me tuerait.

Il s'efforça de ne pas pleurait, le baron prit le flacon et en posa un autre à la place, le liquide était bleu nuit. Matt fut surprit et s'apprêtait à dire que cela ne l' intéressait pas mais le baron le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Il s'agit aussi un philtre mais d'un philtre de guérison

\- C'est a dire ? Demanda Matt

\- Si tu le bois, l'amour que tu éprouve pour Mihael sera annulé, tu ne le considéreras que comme un ami proche, rien de plus

Matt attrapa la fiole et observa attentivement le liquide, cette couleur était vraiment magnifique. Le baron lui demanda alors ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Et bien cette proposition me plait plus, la vie serait sans doute plus facile si je ne le considérerais que comme mon ami mais d'un autre côté ça me donne l'impression que je doive abandonner ce sentiment parce que c'est mal alors que ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sur que non répondit Adalind, ce sentiment est normal

\- Ne t'en fais pas répondit le baron tu as le temps de te décider, je te conseille de t'amuser aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, profite du défilé. Demain il y aura la célébration de la fête des morts et nous invoquerons les Ghedes, je pense que se serait bien que Mihael et toi y participaient.

\- Je vais lui en parler, merci pour tout

Il sortit en mettant la fiole dans sa poche, Mello attendit quelques secondes pour ne pas se faire repérer puis retourna à la chambre, il avait à peine fait trois pas que le baron l'interpella et lui sourit. Mello eut un mouvement de recul, mais le baron continua de sourire

\- Alors mon jeune ami dit il on écoute au porte

\- Absolument pas s'indigna Mello, j'ai le droit de me balader non je suis en vacances

\- Bien sur rigola le baron, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose

Il ouvrit sa paume et souffla dessus, une poussière verte s'en échappa en direction de Mello qui toussa et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Paniqua le blond

\- Oh rien de spécial s'amusa le baron, une petite aide ne t'en fais pas je n'ai en aucun cas modifier tes sentiments, c'est juste pour t'aider à briser le mur qui encercle ton cœur

\- De quoi ? Râla Mello mais je vais vous casser la gueule

Il essaya de l'attrapait par le col mais le baron avait disparu, Mello s'arrêta net, choqué, il entendit un rire, il se retourna le baron était derrière lui, il retira son chapeau s'inclina, se redressa et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Vous devriez vous préparer la fête va bientôt commencer, sur ce passez une bonne soirée

Il partit en rigolant tandis que Mello rester en mode pause, il suivit le baron des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il repartit vers la chambre, Matt était au balcon et fumait. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rageur. Il attrapa la cigarette de Matt en tira une bouffée et le remit dans la bouche de son ami, qui aurait pu tomber de surprise si il ne se tenait pas à la rembarre.

\- Franchement dit Mello les gens ici sont bizarre, le baron samedi vient de me jeter de la poussière verte à la tronche, des que je peut je lui met une branlée

\- C'est bizarre en effet tout comme toi entrain de fumer

\- De quoi tu parles s'étonna Mello

\- Tu viens de me prendre une taffe

\- Mais pas du tout dit le blond en rougissant j'ai jamais fumé de ma vie

Il rentra dans l'appartement, Matt le regarda faire toujours aussi surpris par le comportement de son ami, il rentra à son tour mais ne chercha pas a demander d'explications à Mello parce que c'était peine perdue.

\- Matt on rejoint le défilé ?

\- Ok, au fait le baron nous invite à venir à la célébration des morts demain, ça te dit ?

\- Mello se rappela de la conversation que Matt avait eu avec le baron, il rougit mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Moi je veux bien mais si il me jette encore un truc à la tronche je ne réponds plus de rien

\- Mais oui rigola Matt, allez on y va

Mello s'avança ouvrit la porte et se retourna, il vit Matt regardait le flacon que lui avait donnait le baron, il la remit dans sa poche et suivit son ami. Ils défilèrent dans la rue en dansant chantant et en récupérant les divers objets qui furent lancé des chariots, ils s'amusaient vraiment, ils furent séparé par des fêtards qui les attrapèrent pour les faire danser, quand ce fut fini, Matt chercha du regard Mello et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le baron Samedi ayant peur, qu'il fasse une bêtise il se précipita vers eux, lorsqu'il arriva il vit Mello plaquait le baron contre un mur, au lieu de l'en empêcher comme prévu il resta en retrait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait grogna Mello

\- Du calme Mihael

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom

\- Très bien, pourquoi pense tu que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Vous rigolez j'espère, vous m'avez soufflé un truc a la gueule et deux minutes après j'avais une cigarette dans le bec

\- Ce n'est pas très grave rigola le baron j'ai fait pire que ça et puis ça fait quelques années que tu fumes ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes

Mello le regarda étonné, ce type commençait vraiment à l'effrayer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça même Matt ne le sait pas et pourtant on vit ensemble

\- Il ne le sait pas car tu ne fume que lorsqu'il s'en va longtemps, inconsciemment je pense que ça te le rappelle, c'est la seule explication plausible vu que quand il est là tu n'en ressens pas le besoin.

\- C'est impossible paniqua Mello, je veux bien que vous ayez des dons particulier mais ça c'est quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais pu savoir même en me suivant toute la journée

Un silence s'installa, Matt aurez bien voulu se montrer parce qu'il trouvait malhonnête d'épier de la sorte mais il avait peur que Mello se mette en colère et puis il apprenait des trucs intéressants.

\- Je te fait peur demanda le baron

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne cracha Mello de plus en plus en colère

Le baron rigola et passa sa main devant le visage de Mello qui recula puis il regarda sa paume comme si quelque chose y était apparu.

\- En effet tu n'as pas peur de moi dit le Baron mais je t'inquiète quand même

Il regarda plus attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu est un garçon bien étrange, la plupart des gens fuient devant leur peur alors que toi tu ne t'en sépare jamais

\- Je ne voit pas ce que vous voulez dire, ça n'a aucun sens

\- Je parle de Matt bien évidemment

\- Matt ? S'offusqua Mello, c'est ridicule je n'ai pas peur de lui

Il commença a quitter la ruelle mais le baron continua de parler.

\- Ce n'est pas de Matt lui même dont tu as peur mais de ce qu'il est capable de te faire ressentir

Mello se retourna et fonça sur le baron, lui sauta dessus prêt a le frapper mais Matt se décida à réagir et l'en empêcha en l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

\- Mello arrête

\- Matt ?! Mais qu'est ce tu fout la

\- On est venus ensemble tu te rappelle ? C'est plutôt a moi de te demande ce qui te prend

Mello se défit de l'emprise de son ami et pointa le baron du doigt

\- Ce type est pas normal, il a des informations qu'il ne devrait pas avoir

\- Je sais dit Matt il m'en à donné la preuve

\- Et ça te fait rien à toi s' énerva le blond qu'il connaissent nos noms et des choses que personne n'est censé savoir

\- Ils essayent de nous aider Mello et si t'avait pas ce caractère de merde, t'écouterais ce qu'il à à dire et peut être que ça irait mieux

Mello ne dit rien, c'était la première fois que Matt ne tenait pas avec lui et ça le déroutait un peu. Il fit trois pas en arrière puis partit en courant.

\- Je suis désolé dit Matt en aidant le baron à se relever

\- Ce n'est rien, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, j'ai comme l'impression que les choses vont s'arranger

\- Je ne crois pas ajouta le rouquin mais je vais quand même y aller avant qu'il ne détruise l'appartement

Matt partit derrière Mello sans se presser afin de réfléchir aux mots qui calmerait le blond, chose qui n'était pas facile car son ami était d'une susceptibilité rare. En entrant dans l'appartement il constata que Mello n'était pas là puis il entend un bruit venant de la salle de bain, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et constata avec effroi que son ami avait briser le miroir et s'était sérieusement entaillé, il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Matt attrapa de quoi le soigner et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Mais celui ci le repoussa

\- Dégage

\- Mello arrête tes conneries, tu pisse le sang

\- Et alors laisse moi crever, ça t'arrangerais non

Sa phrase fut à peine terminé que déjà Matt lui assénait une violente claque qui le surprit à tel point qu'il en oublia de bouger ou de se plaindre durant le temps ou le roux le soigna.

\- S'il te plait va t'en implora le blond

\- Si je m'en vais maintenant tu vas te suicider

\- Sois pas con

\- Je suis loin de l'être affirma Matt, je te connais même trop bien, ce foutu regard que t'as, je l'ai déjà vu et il me fout la trouille parce que je sais qu'un jour tu l'auras à nouveau et je ne m'en rendrais pas compte et quand je rentrerais tu seras mort.

Mello leva les yeux vers son ami, mais ne sut quoi répondre, Matt en profita pour continuer

\- Et tu sais quoi Mihael Kheel t'est qu'un égoïste, tout tourne autour de toi, ya que toi qui compte les sentiments des autres tu t'en fout

Le blond ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal, Matt n'était pas du genre à blesser les autres, c'était l'être le plus gentil qu'il connaissait alors pour qu'il en arrive là c'est qu'il devait vraiment l'avoir déçu, les larmes qu'il retenaient depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Matt lui attrapa le visage, balayant ses larmes d'un revers de pouce et continua

\- Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensais pendant longtemps, mais j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai vu que cet air que tu te donnais n'était qu'une façade et que tu souffre aussi de ce qui se passe autour des autres, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer et je vois aussi que ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ce qu'à dit le baron, tu te décide enfin à lâcher tout ce que tu gardais depuis la mort de L.

\- Je ne suis pas une mauviette répondit le blond en enlevant les mains de Matt de son visage mais en les gardant dans les siennes

\- Moi non plus il est vrai que je suis plus émotif que toi ou Near et que je n'ai jamais eu aucune honte à montrer mes faiblesses mais ce n'est pas être lâche. Si tu crois qu'être fort signifie cacher ce que tu ressens, si tu as peur de tes sentiments alors fais comme L et Near enferme toi dans un bunker à six pieds sous terre loin du monde et reste y jusqu'à la fin

Mello fut surpris d'entendre ses paroles sortirent de la bouche de Matt, apparemment lui aussi en avait gros sur le cœur, ça devait faire un moment qu'il voulait lui balançait ses quatre vérités. Il reprit contenance et répondit

\- C'est peut être eux qui ont raison finalement

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rester loin de tout sans personne à aimer et sans personne qui t'aime

Matt sourit il imaginé mal Mello rester enfermé toute la journée sans personne sur qui crié, il serait comme un lion en cage.

\- Ça c'est impossible dit Matt, de un parce que tu deviendrais fou et de deux parce que même si tu allais t'enterrer sous les glaces arctiques, tu resterai mon meilleur ami et je continuerai de t'aimer, abruti

Mello sourit, mais ce sourire disparut aussi vite lorsque des cris se mirent à résonnaient au même moment ou les cloches sonnaient pour annoncer minuit.

\- C'est l'heure du crime plaisanta Matt

\- Je n'aime pas ça s'inquiéta Mello

\- Vraiment ? S'interrogea le roux

\- C'est le moment de l'année ou les morts reviennent et ou les sorciers ont le plus de pouvoir

Matt n'en revenait pas voir son ami inquiet pour des sujets surnaturels c'était vraiment pas banal, il essaya de le rassurer comme il pu

\- Tu as affronter Kira, la mafia et tu as peur de quelque chose qui n'existe pas

\- Il est vrai que jusqu'à l'affaire Kira je ne croyais pas à ses choses mais j'ai changer d'avis en voyant le Death Note et les dieux de la mort. Et puis ce type Matt il m'a dit des choses qu'il n'est pas censé savoir, des trucs que je n'ai jamais dis à personne pas même à toi

\- Je dois admettre qu'il à forcement un don tiens au fait ça me rappelle un truc, c'est vrai que tu fumes quand je suis pas là

Mello rougit fortement et chercha un moyen de vite détourner la conversion, mais il n'en eut pas besoin, une voix se mit à résonner, on aurait dit que tout les habitants s'était tut et que cette voix provenait des entrailles de la terre.

\- Papa Ghede est fringuant avec son haut de forme et son costume noir, Papa Ghede s'en va au château il mangera et boira à son retour *

Puis les cris résonnèrent à nouveau comme si quelqu'un avait mis le monde sur pause et l'avait remis en marche après la déclaration.

\- On aurait dit un rituel d'invocation non ? Demanda Matt

Mais Mello ne lui répondit pas, inquiet le roux se retourna, le blond s'était levé et gardait la tête baissé, Matt s'approcha et lui releva la tête, ses yeux étaient noirs et il souriait, le roux voulut dire quelque chose mais Mello lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, le blond guidait son ami à travers la ville comme si il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il l' entraina à travers le bayou et arrivèrent devant un grand feu ou dansaient plusieurs personnes et ou d'autres regardaient simplement, le baron samedi se trouvait sur un énorme motte de terre ou il dit

\- Mes chers amis, visiteurs aujourd'hui vous allez assisté au réveil de nos esprits peut être verrait vous défunts prenez gardes, nos esprits sont malicieux d'ailleurs certains ont déjà commencer leur blagues n'est ce pas Ghede Malice veux tu venir ici et rejoindre ta famille.

Il regardait Mello, une espèce de fumée s'échappa de son corps et se matérialisa sous la forme d'un enfant il rejoignit le groupe de danseurs, c'est à ce moment que Matt se rendit compte que les danseurs n'était pas vraiment humains, il devait s'agir des esprits dont parlais le Baron.

\- Tu vas bien demanda Matt

-Oui ne t'en fais pas je ne contrôlait pas mon corps mais j'étais présent, il ne m'a rien fait

Les Ghedes se mirent à taper dans leurs mains, cela ressemblait au son des tams tams. Une sensation de chaleur bienveillante s'installa dans les corps des gens présents, Mello avait l'impression que les rythmes de son cœur s'étaient calqués sur celui des tams tams, il se sentait bien il attrapa le visage de Matt et colla son front au sien puis il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, il voulait faire partager le feu qui consumait son âme, sa langue chercha celle de Matt et bien que surpris le rouquin se laissa faire trop heureux que cela arrive, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal et repoussa gentiment Mello qui sembla surpris. Le roux se dirigea vers le baron et lui dit

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait je vous ai dit de ne pas l'envouter

\- Mais il ne l'ai pas rétorqua le baron

Matt regarda Mello, celui ci semblait surpris de ce qu'il avait fait, il touchait ses lèvres comme si la présence de Matt y est été palpable, il retourna vers lui et demanda

\- Est ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondit rien, le baron s'était rapproché et regardait les deux garçons avec étonnement ne comprenant pas d'ou venait le problème. Puis Matt revint à la charge

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose, il ne va pas bien

\- Je vais bien dit Mello qui reprenait un peu ses esprits, j'ai voulu le faire c'est juste que cette fois je n'ai pas eu peur de le faire

\- Mais ce n'est pas commença Matt, attends comment ça, cette fois tu n'as pas eu peur ?

\- Pourquoi je dois subir un interrogatoire, tu me dois aussi des explications je te signale

Les deux garçons se fixaient mais aucun ne parla, le baron semblait amusé du spectacle et dit

\- Peut être avez vous besoin d'un petit coup de pouce sinon cela n'avancera jamais.

\- Non mer...commença Mello

Mais déjà le baron leur toucha la tête, par instinct ils fermèrent les yeux en les rouvrant ils n'était plus devant le feu de joie

\- Mais c'est la Wammy' s House dit Matt en souriant

\- Comment est ce possible demanda Mello, elle est en Angleterre

\- Je sais mais tu pourras dire ce que tu veux c'est la Wammy, regarde Watari est là

En effet le vieil homme ramassait des jouets qui devait être ceux de Near, tandis qu'un autre Matt arrivait et le saluait, il semblait plus jeune environ seize ans. Les deux garçons furent étonné de voir ça, ils appelèrent les personnes devant eux, elles ne répondirent pas, ils tentèrent de se faire remarquer en leur mettant la main devant les yeux mais pas plus de réactions.

\- J'ai compris dit Matt, on est dans un de mes souvenirs

Mello en fut trop surpris pour répondre, le Matt du souvenir se mit à aider Watari, le vieil homme lui demanda

\- Tu n'était pas censé te promener avec Mello aujourd'hui

\- Si mais il est partit faire de la moto avec l'abruti de mécano

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, quand cessera t'il d'être égoïste se plaignit le doyen alors que tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à annuler ta convention pour l'accompagner à je ne sais plus quel idiotie

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda L qui venait d'arriver

Le cœur des garçons fit un bond devant le souvenir de leur mentor aujourd'hui décédé, Watari expliqua tout au meilleur des détective du monde qui répondit

\- Quand cessera t'il d'être égoïste répéta le détective, ce qui fit rire les deux autres

\- Ce n'est rien ajouta Matt je pense que je doit me faire à l'idée qu'aux yeux de Mello je ne suis qu'un pion qu'il peut utiliser quand il à besoin. Tout est de ma faute c'est moi qui est eu la stupidité de croire qu'il pourrait me considérer comme un ami ou autre chose

\- Je suis désolé dit L si tu veux j'ai un autre détective la haut qui pourrait te convenir

\- Laissez moi en dehors de ça répondit Near qui descendait les escaliers

\- Quand on parle du loup rigola L, justement je te cherchais jeune homme, tu vas ranger tes affaires et venir m'aider à faire des gâteaux, tu veux nous aider Matt ?

\- Pourquoi pas ça me changeras les idées

L posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux et lui dit

\- Un jour il se rendra compte que la seule personne qu'il aime a part lui même c'est toi

Matt sourit, Mello se tourna vers le Matt de son époque.

\- Est ce que ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça

\- Oui on a bien rigolé et on à recouvert L de sucre glace mais ça ne l'a beaucoup dérangé rigola le roux

\- Je te faisais vraiment souffrir à l'époque

\- Même si aujourd'hui tu est moins con qu'à l'époque, j'ai toujours souffert de passer après tes disputes avec Near, après ta lubie de vouloir dépasser L, et après toute un tas de chose d'ailleurs

Mello se sentait honteux, son égo surdimensionné l'avait empêcher de voir qu'il le faisait souffrir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de L qui aurait pu être appelé atelier de Charlie et la chocolaterie, vu le nombre de bonbons et de gâteaux qui se trouvait disséminé un peu partout. L était debout appuyé contre son bureau, Near était vautré dans un fauteuil et jouait avec des dinosaures en plastiques. Mello venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il devait avoir dix huit, il se vautra à son tour dans un fauteuil mais ne dit rien.

\- Mello dit le détective, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir

\- Oui mais pourquoi la larve monochrome est là aussi ragea le blond

\- Parce que autant d'ordinaire ton existence m'indiffère autant la j'avoue que je veux être sure que tu sois punit à la hauteur de ce que tu mérite pauvre dégénéré

\- Near du calme s'il te plait contrairement à ce que tu pense je pense que Mello est déjà bien puni

\- Vas dire ça à Matt s'énerva le blanc

Le Matt de maintenant fut étonné de voir le jeune détective d'ordinaire si calme se mettre en colère et encore plus de voir Mello aussi stoïque sans répliquer. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quel lien ce souvenir pouvait avoir avec lui. Devant son étonnement Mello dit

\- C'est juste après qu'on soit rentre de Rome suite à notre affaire avec la mafia, ta pris une balle juste au dessus du cœur

\- Je m'en rappelle j'ai été rapatrié d'urgence en Angleterre et je suis rester dans le coma un mois. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait atteint Near à ce point là

\- Oh si il à mis du temps à me pardonner mais pas autant que moi j'en ai mis

Matt allait lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir mais les membres du souvenir se remirent à parler

\- Tu pouvais pas faire cette mission normalement non il a fallu que t'aille narguer toute la famille la plus dangereuse d'Italie pour satisfaire ton égo et Matt est...

Near jeta son jouet à l'autre bout de la pièce et serra ses genoux contre lui avant de se mettre à pleurer. L lui caressa les cheveux Mello se décida enfin à répondre et dit

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas peut être tu crois que j'ignore que je ne lui cause que des problèmes, je le sais très bien et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai beau le savoir, je n'arrive pas à changer et à cause de ma stupidité je vais peut être perdre ce que j'ai de plus cher

\- Ouais ben tu ferais bien de lui dire parce que lui il pense que tu le considère comme un pion et franchement je vois pas pourquoi il penserait autre chose parce que c'est ce que je penserais aussi si tu me traitais de la même manière que lui

\- Les garçons ça suffit dit L, vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire maintenant calmez vous, écoute Mello j'ai demandé à te voir parce que je voulais te dire que ce qui est arrivé à Matt peut arriver à n'importe qui, même si Near dit le contraire ne l'écoute pas

Le jeune garçon fixa L avec colère mais celui ci continua

\- Il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte du danger qu'il y à quand tu t'investit toi même dans une mission, il s'en rendra compte plus tard et puis Matt est incapable de t'en vouloir mais je pense que tu devrais changer ta manière d'être avec lui, je sais que tu ne veux pas te rapprocher de lui parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments envers lui mais à force de le repousser comme tu le fait j'ai peur que ça ne finisse mal pour vous deux.

Le souvenir se brouilla et les garçons revinrent à eux, ils étaient de nouveaux à la Nouvelle Orléans, le baron semblait inquiet et c'était justifié, Matt et Mello pleurait. Le premier parce que son ami l'avait toujours aimé malgré son comportement, le deuxième de honte parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être comme ça et de toujours causer des ennuis aux autres.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin avoua le prêtre vaudou peut être devriez vous rentrer et vous reposer

\- Oui merci dit Matt

Il se leva et aida son ami à se relever mais il ne se parlèrent pas. Ils entamèrent le chemin du retour toujours en silence, ils marchaient au milieu de la rue en silence, Matt se rendit alors compte que Mello ne suivait plus, il s'arrêta et se retourna il était à environ cinq mètres et fixait le sol les poings serrés, Matt ne bougea pas attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

\- Pourquoi ?demanda le blond

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Matt

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes

Matt fut surpris de cette demande, mais après tout maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de ce que chacun ressentait pour l'autre autant y faire face

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Oui Matt s'en ai un pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi, qui est aimé par tout le monde aurait des sentiments pour moi qui suis le total opposé, est ce que t'est désespéré à ce point, c'est vrai quoi je n'ai que des défauts, je suis râleur mauvais joueur, égoïste, orgueilleux et j'en passe

Matt écarquilla les yeux, Mello venait d'admettre qu'il avait des défaut, cette ville devait vraiment être le berceau de la magie. Il s'avança vers son ami en lui disant

\- Et moi je suis un maniaque des jeux vidéos, bordélique, avec un sentiment d'infériorité constant, je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, c'est toi qui m'a attribué ce rôle

\- Tu vaux mieux que moi se plaignit Mello

\- Selon quels critères ? Même si je me suis plains de toujours passer après, de t'avoir détester pour autant t'aimer sans avoir rien en retour, t'est quand même revenu me chercher à chaque fois que je sombrer, t'as toujours été là et même si tu ne me l'a jamais dit, tu m'as toujours fait comprendre que je comptais pour toi alors non Mello je ne vaut pas mieux que toi on est deux abrutis.

Il prit Mello dans ses bras et celui ci lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Ecoute bien Mihael Kheel je suis prêt à t'aimer et à supporter tout tes défauts jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

\- Et bien Mail Jeevas je suis prêt moi aussi à supporter toutes tes qualités qui me rende jaloux jusqu'à la fin

\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié ajouta le Baron Samedi qui était perché sur un arbre

\- Oh vous alors râla Mello

\- Quoi avouez que ça fait sermon non, vous savez en tant que prêtre vaudou je peut célébrer les mariages.

\- Merci mais on va déjà essayer de vivre comme ça pendant un temps, on verra plus tard, mais bon l'idée du baiser n'était pas mal

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent devant un Papa Ghede aux anges qui souriait heureux d'avoir réussi ce qu'il avait entreprit, il leur dit

\- Revenez à la fête les esprits ont prévus de nouveau tour, la nuit est loin d'être fini.

\- On vous suit dit Mello

\- A au fait ajouta le prêtre vaudou, n'aurais tu pas quelque chose à me rendre

\- Oui en effet je n'en aurai pas l'utilité répondit Matt en posant la fiole avec le liquide bleu dans la main du baron

Ils passèrent la nuit à danser, à s'embrasser et à se jurer un amour éternelle sous les yeux des esprits. La magie existe peut importe le sens que vous lui attribué, il suffit d'y croire.

* Cette citation vient de la série Grimm durant l'épisode ou apparaît Papa Ghede


End file.
